


November third

by Friendly_neighborhood_imbecille



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Dead Danny Fenton, Full Ghost Danny Fenton, Gen, I don’t want to spoil the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_neighborhood_imbecille/pseuds/Friendly_neighborhood_imbecille
Summary: Vlad is accepting of his fate. Danny, not so much.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	November third

It was December 21st, just over a month after the accident. The explosion had left 6 dead, but only 5 were gone. The explosion that killed his family and friends left Danny Fenton clinging to existence as a ghost. A bonafide, 100%, dead-as-a-doornail ghost. Vlad, of course, was devastated when he heard the news. He took pity, and offered shelter at his mansion. With nowhere else to turn, the newly-dead Danny accepted.

Vlad had sent Danny away to the ghost zone for a week, in an attempt to get him used to the place. “You know Daniel, I won’t be able to look after you forever. It is imperative that you learn to fend for yourself.”

Danny had been in the ghost zone for all of five days when he started to get bored. There was really nothing to do but float around inside his own lair. He couldn’t just be out in the open for very long. Walker had been out searching for newly escaped ‘criminals’ for a while, and while the boredom was worse than death (no exaggeration- Danny had decided that bouncing around like a ping-pong ball in a bunch of empty rooms was definitely the grimmer option, and he’d tried dying before), he didn’t think going out and getting caught would be much better.

At the end of the fifth day (and halfway through the 17th one-ghost rendition of Bohemian rhapsody), Danny was fed up. He decided to visit the human realm, and poke around a bit. He could go out and get some food, maybe catch a few movies in the theatre. He looked human enough to pass, so long as he stayed far away from amity park. As the only Stable portal from the ghost zone to the Human realm was in Wisconsin, avoiding his hometown was no issue.

After a couple of films and one too many cheeseburgers, Danny started heading home. It had gotten late, and he needed to go back to the zone for the night. He flew invisibly back to the mansion, and noticed that the lights in the study were on. He paused by the window, and glanced inside. Vlad was sitting at the desk motionless. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Danny had never seen him so sad. Instead of heading straight for the portal, he decided to cheer the guy up. He phased through the wall, popped into sight, and said “Boo.”

This turned out to be a bad idea. 

“Daniel, what are you doing here?” Vlad hissed, his chair scraping the floor as he stood. He seemed distressed, but Danny shrugged it off. He was too excited to talk to someone for the first time in five days to go floating off right away. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he’d missed the old froot-loop during his stay in the zone.

“Nothing much, just wanted to check up on my favourite uncle. So, watcha doin?” He asked. Vlad’s eyes darted around the room nervously. He was probably hiding something nearby. Since Christmas was only four days away, it was probably presents. 

“That is not of importance at the moment. You can’t be in here.” Yup, definitely hiding something. 

“Why not?” Danny floated cross-legged and upside down over Vlad’s desk. “Are you hiding Christmas presents in here or something? Remember, I reeeaaally wanted that new gaming console.” 

“That isn’t the problem. If you stay here you could be in great danger.”

Vlad looked genuinely scared. Whatever he was hiding was much more serious than secret presents. Danny flipped right side up, and touched down on the floor. “What do you mean?”

Vlad sighed, and put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. After a few tense moments, he spoke. “There are hunters outside of this door. I have accepted my fate, but it is a fate that you do not deserve. Leave now. I do not wish to see your existence end.” He sounded entirely too calm for the situation at hand. It couldn’t be real, it couldn’t, and yet… Vlad wouldn’t joke about something like this. He had to be serious. 

“What?” Danny took a step back, shaking Vlad’s hand off his shoulder. Old instincts kicked in, and he felt himself start to hyperventilate. “No. Nonononono. Not happening. You aren’t just gonna let yourself get killed are you?” Clockwork had told Danny weeks ago that Vlad would never be a full ghost. His drawn out transformation into a half-ghost made it impossible. So if he died… Danny tried not to think about it.

“I will not run from the consequences of my actions,” Vlad stated calmly, as if hunters waiting outside the door to blast him to kingdom come was as common as running out of eggs.

Danny, on the other hand, was not so calm. “What actions?” He screamed. He was starting to tear up. Yes, Vlad was sort of a jerk, but he was all he had left, dammit! Vlad had helped Danny when no one else would, and he’d started to see him as a second father. He couldn’t die. Not now. “You’re innocent. And I refuse to let an innocent person die! What can we do? There’s got to be something we can do. You don’t deserve to die!”

Vlad’s expression darkened. His face was hard and frightening, but Danny wouldn’t be scared away so easily. “Leave. Now.” Vlad’s words were cold and angry. Danny pushed down the fear rising in this throat. “No.” He planted his feet, and stared Vlad down. “I’m not leaving you to die.”

Vlad was unmoved. “Leave, or else.” The fear came back full force, but Danny pushed it down again. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” He sounded much more sure than he actually was. Inside, he was shaking. “I’m not leavi-”

A pink ectoblast hit him in the shoulder, cutting him off. He was knocked across the room from the force, and crash-landed into a bookshelf. He groaned in pain, but tried to ignore it. There were more important matters at hand.  
“You think… you think I’m gonna leave because of a... little wound?” He wheezed. He grabbed the bookshelf, and tried to pull himself to his feet. He could walk this off. He just needed to get Vlad to see reason. He couldn’t let him knowingly walk off to his own execution. 

Vlad sighed and walked over to the downed child. “You’re just as stubborn as your father.” He said sadly. He picked up a book from the ground and hit Danny in the side of the head with it, knocking him out. He caught the boy, and gently lowered him to the ground. Before he could hide him, the door opened. 

He turned to the door, and stood. There, in the doorway stood two men. Each man had a gun in hand, likely loaded with bullets that could kill him in any form. These were the hunters. 

Vlad looked down to the still form of his charge. He would never forgive himself if any harm came to him. He was Maddie’s only remaining child, all that was left of her on this earth. He prayed to a god he’d never believed that the boy would remain unharmed. 

“Please spare Daniel.” He spoke, looking back at the two men. “He is only a child, he has no idea what I have done. I planned to keep him in the dark, but…” He gestured towards their guns. “It appears that is no longer an option.” He spared one last look at the boy, and walked to the middle of the room. He clasped his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. 

“I accept my fate”

Two shots rang out. Both hit him square in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. 

“Well, that was probably the easiest hunt we’ve ever had.” The shorter hunter said, chuckling a bit as he lowered his gun. 

They heard a groan from the left side of the room. The boy was starting to stirr. 

“Well, it isn’t over yet.” The taller man stated. Both men raised their guns again, just to be safe. The kid gingerly pulled himself into a sitting position, and rubbed his head.

“What happened?” He slurred. He shook his head, and scanned the room. His eyes widened as they landed on Vlad’s corpse. “Vlad!” He scrambled towards the corpse. “Nonononono, this can’t be happening.” He knelt down to take the man’s pulse. Nothing. “He’s dead.” He looked towards the hunters and stood up. “He’s dead! You killed him! Why did you kill him, he did nothing wrong! He was-” The shorter of the two hunters cut him off. 

“November third, 2005.”

Danny froze in place. He searched for an appropriate response, but gave up. “What?” 

“On November third of this year, the Fenton family and two others from Amity Park were killed in an explosion. Jasmine and Madeline Fenton were supposed to be flying to New York, but they missed their flight. Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton came home from school early to help them unpack. 20 minutes later the house exploded, killing everyone inside.” The man explained. The taller one picked up where he left off. 

“Vladimir Masters,” He gestured awkwardly to the corpse on the carpet, “A close friend of the Fenton family, referred to as ‘Uncle Vlad’ by the children. He was in town that day, but didn’t bother to visit them. We thought it was strange, and looked into it. Turns out that Masters hated Jack Fenton, the only one who was supposed to be home.” 

Danny felt sick. Their explanation almost lined up, but there was one problem with their explanation. “It wasn’t a bomb. The ecto-filtrator on the portal-”

“Was changed the day before by Jack Fenton.” The tall one finished. “Look, kid. We know it’s hard to believe, but...”

Danny started to back away from the corpse. Vlad had said he needed to face the consequences of his actions. What if they were right? What if?

“He killed everyone?” 

Danny thought he’d be angry. He thought he’d cry, or scream, or, or do anything. Instead, he just felt hollow. Empty. “But I trusted him. We all trusted him.” He looked back down at the corpse, and his vision blurred. He was dizzy, he was nauseous, he was numb.

“I can’t believe… I can’t...” Danny flickered in and out of visibility before vanishing altogether. 

The shorter of the two hunters then turned to his companion, and shrugged. “Okay. Now It’s the easiest hunt we’ve ever had.”

“Dean, that kid was a ghost,” The taller one replied, eyes still fixed on where the boy had vanished. 

“And?”

“Masters called him Daniel. Do you think?”

“Oh shit.”


End file.
